Inside
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: A pesar de todas las cicatrices en su espalda y el constante peso sobre sus hombros, a Gray le gusta ser él, y una de las cosas que más desea es ser feliz. [Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM]
1. Recordar

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Posible OoC.

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM.**

Palabras: 214.

Emoción: Rencor.

* * *

Inside

—Recordar—

[...]

Es una sensación asquerosa. La mandíbula se le tensa, los dientes le duelen por ello, la frustración se mantiene y no deja de sentir que está mal. Pero le es imposible repararlo, por mucho que quiera encontrar una forma.

De vez en cuando se sienta en el bosque, cerca de un lago, o en algún lugar que predomine la naturaleza. Muchas veces se queda mirando las estrellas, la Luna le da un poco de igual; y piensa sobre ello. Se da cuenta de que le afecta demasiado como para que sea saludable, y hasta controla sus acciones y actitudes. Eso lo hace sentir peor, porque no es un idiota, porque así nunca podrá sentirse libre. Así mucho menos podrá ser feliz.

Y es que es un tanto ridículo, un tanto soñador. Pero Gray quisiera poder sonreír de verdad cuando está con sus amigos. Eso no quiere decir, claro, que no sea sincero con ellos. Es todo lo sincero que puede ser en su estado, sin embargo no deja de sentirse culpable al intentarlo porque sabe que está toda esa mierda que lo ahoga una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cuando lo recuerda.

Luego de tanto pensar, de tanto recordar...  
Gray quiere dejar de sentir ese rencor ardiente e iracundo hacia sí mismo.


	2. Reencarnar

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Posible OoC. Es lo más espiritual que fui capaz de hacer. Mis más sinceras disculpas xD

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM.**

Palabras: 250.

Género: Spiritual.

* * *

Inside

—Reencarnar—

[...]

A veces piensa que no podría vivir de otra forma. Gray se ha acostumbrado a sobrellevar el dolor, las muertes, la soledad, y luego la auténtica alegría; desde que era niño hasta que se ha vuelto un adulto, o un intento de uno. Ha podido sobrellevar el reencuentro y la pérdida de su padre. Ha podido soportar su propio cuerpo en la más máxima agonía.

Después de tanto, no cree que haya otra vida que pueda tener. Tampoco preferiría cambiarla, tampoco quisiera dejarla.

Está satisfecho de ser quien es y de quien no es. Lo han perdonado y ha sido capaz de perdonar. Ser él, Gray, es algo que le gusta a pesar de todas las marcas que la vida le ha dejado en la espalda. Herida sobre herida, dolor sobre dolor, frío sobre frío. Al fin y al cabo se han vuelto heridas que no duelen, a veces, cuando ríe, ni siquiera recuerda que existen.

Cuando vuelva a nacer le gustaría ser el mismo, se dice, un poco delirante, un poco cansado, un poco al borde de la muerte. Le gustaría conocer a las mismas personas, tener el mismo nombre y la misma familia —aunque de preferencia viva. Amar a la misma persona, ser amado por la misma, extrañado por los mismos.

Después de mucho pensarlo, lo ha hecho bien. No quiere otra vida, tampoco otro cielo; mucho menos otra luz ni otras estrellas.

Y si eso es imposible, al menos quisiera saber apreciar mejor para la próxima.


	3. Resolución

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Ahora estoy más que segura de que hay algo de notable OoC.

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM.**

Palabras: 225.

Hecho: Promesa.

* * *

Inside

—Resolución—

El sólo hecho de verla es reparador.  
Y al verla sonreír siente su voluntad aumentar.

Siempre le gustó ver las estrellas, y observarla es como tenerlas a todas las del cielo reunidas en un solo lugar. Es mágico, es cálido, es confortante. Tal vez un poco esperanzador, y siente que la ama, aunque jamás se lo diga, aunque espera que sus acciones se lo hagan saber por él porque nunca ha sido de expresar su sentir muy explícitamente.

Por suerte ella lo comprende, y sigue dedicándole su sonrisa.

Está comenzando a helar un poco, ella tiembla, así que le cede su chaqueta, y después de un tiempo ella lo invita a recostarse, a usar su regazo como almohada. La noche anterior no pudo dormir muy bien, se lo ha comentado, ella lo sabe; pero hacerlo a su lado, toda luz de esperanza, es como un poderoso somnífero. Acaricia la piel de su pierna, despacio, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, y ella pasa las yemas de sus dedos por su cabello.

Cuando despierta, ya de noche, nota que ella también se ha quedado dormida. Se le nota un poco incómoda, así que él sonríe suavemente, queriendo compensarlo. Decide entonces llevarla a casa en sus brazos.

Es mirando su rostro dormido que promete, por y para los dos, que hará lo que sea por ser feliz.


	4. Rebosante

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
Advertencia: Posible OoC.

He finito!(?)

 **Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Julio 2017 "Gray Fullbuster" Del Foro GJM.**

Palabras: 473.

Rated: T.

* * *

Inside

—Rebosante—

Es realista  
(o intenta serlo).

Luego de todo lo que ha pasado y visto, sabe que nadie es siempre feliz. Pero parece que lo está haciendo todo lo bien que puede, porque francamente, llega a ser un tanto absurdo como sonríe, idiota, hasta el punto de que le duelan ya las mejillas.  
(Incluso si ella dice que es lindo).

Ya no existe el rencor y venció a la muerte —una vez más y después de delirar a niveles ridículamente altos, pensó—, para luego ser vencido en una pelea justa por nadie más que ella. Ceño fruncido por la luz del Sol que se cuela, cabello brillante desparramado, labios entreabiertos; se le hace el ser más apetecible del mundo, y está más que seguro de que la ama.

(Aunque jamás se lo diga).

Del otro lado en la cama está lleno de papeles, parece ser que se quedó repasando la novela hasta tarde. Incluso si los editores se encargan de ello, cuando le preguntó ella dijo: —Si puedo hacerlo perfecto, me daré el tiempo que sea necesario. Él escondió una sonrisa, estaba feliz por ella, estaba cumpliendo su sueño después de todo. Además, no es porque fuera su pareja; resultaba que ella de verdad tenía un _don_ para escribir.

Y considerando que por ella y su primera novela había empezado a leer más de vez en cuando...  
Era mucho.

También sonaría exagerado decir que él era su fan número uno, pero no era más que la verdad.

—Eh, Lucy... —murmuró en su oído.

Ella se removió bajo su brazo, bufando levemente en señal de molestia. Debía estar cansada, pero a mediodía tenía que ir a dejar la historia.  
Pensó un poco antes de sonreír y volver a intentarlo.

—Oye, Lucy. ¿Sabes? Creo que rompí tus bragas más cómodas...

De alguna forma el efecto fue inmediato y ella, completamente despierta —y hecha una furia—, comenzó a exigirle explicaciones —entre tanto repitiendo que eran las más cómodas que tenía—. En un momento hasta se le escapó que era un maldito desgraciado.

—¡Hey! —exclamó entre risas, tomando su muñeca y llamando su atención— Si así me tratas cuando te digo de tus bragas, no quiero imaginarme cuando te diga que mientras dormías el gato vino y destrozó tu trabajo.

—¡Gray, por qué no lo detuvis-!

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación cuando ella se separó para voltear hacia el montón de hojas a un lado, sobre la cama. Estaba completamente intacto.

—Eres un idiota.

—Venga, sólo bromeaba —se disculpó, sabiendo que llevaba razón en insultarlo. Había sido algo sucio meterse con su trabajo, pero tampoco despertaría si sólo la movía. Lucy trasnochada podría dormir más que un oso hibernando.

—No esperes que regrese para celebrar... —dijo mientras, sin dirigirle la mirada, se iba de la habitación.

Bien, pensó suspirando. Al menos ella había despertado a tiempo.


End file.
